


Inspired by Sicario

by rileyoioi



Category: Sicario (2015)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyoioi/pseuds/rileyoioi
Summary: Story inspired by movie "Sicario"before bodies were discovered in Arizona.Original CharactersStatus: Finished





	1. Chapter 1

天花板上的風扇轉動著，白色的燈光被風扇的陰影規律地切斷，忽明忽暗，交錯地罩映在桌上的餐盤上頭。Alejandro 右手拿著鐵製的叉子，餐具在他巨大粗厚的手中顯得格外幼小。他將雙手平放在盤子兩旁，看著塑膠盤子裡面不甚可口的食物，毫無食慾。

他的手掌仍舊微微顫抖著。鼻子因為先前的哭吼還有些塞住，腦袋也因哭泣的激動有些缺氧而疼痛著。他的雙眼脹紅乾澀，原本已隨著年紀下垂的眼皮，此刻更加腫脹，卻不阻隔視線。他忍不住地發呆著，像是將耳朵浸在水中，他只聽到矇矇的鳴聲，直到同桌對面的人，餐具舀動食物時，與餐盤碰撞的聲音傳進耳裡，這才打破他恍惚的神智。

Alejandro 抬頭看向對方，女人半低著臉把食物放進嘴裡咀嚼。褐色的長髮束成馬尾擺在身後，她身上穿著淺藍色的醫院工作服，衣料上面還印漬用水刷洗掉的血跡。灰白色的光線時不時地照在她的額頭，眼睫毛下覆蓋的雙眼泛著紅腫，但是清澈的眼神卻散發冰冷的沉著。

Lina 停下手中的動作，吞嚥下口中的食物，把餐具擱在盤裡。她抬頭望向 Alejandro，不帶表情的凝視，在灰藍的空間裡，顯得更加冷酷。Lina 檢視眼前的男人，高大的他，此刻像是一匹受傷的猛獸。她想起剛才在停屍間，Alejandro 抱著兩具不成人形的屍體，跪倒在地上嚎啕大哭的情景。醫院的工作人員想要把他拉開，可是愈到了極大的困難。

「Lina，妳幫忙勸勸他。」同樣穿著淡藍色工作服的男人，對著呆滯站立一邊的 Lina 喊著。她身上的衣服覆蓋已經發黑的血跡，臉上有著乾涸淚痕。她紋風不動地站著，看著其他藍衣人奮力壓制情緒激動的 Alejandro。她覺得這一切都像是看著電影，又像是一場夢。直到她回神聽到 Alejandro 淒厲的哭吼，她才感到有些難過。

Lina 從來沒有喜歡過 Alejandro，但是現在，他是她在世上唯一僅存的家人。

Alejandro 緩緩地呼吸著。他想從她的表情上猜測對方內心的想法；這本來應該是一件他十分擅長的事情；可是此刻，他無法從 Lina 板著的面孔看出任何情緒。他嚥了口水，想要張開口說話，卻又不知道該說什麼。

今天下午，當他趕到醫院的時候，一切都已經太晚了。工作人員推著 Lina ，要她告訴 Alejandro 妻子 Paola 還有女兒 Sara 已經逝去的消息。他們以為同是家人的她能夠安撫他的情緒，但是卻殘酷地忘記，她同時也失去了姊姊還有姪女。高大的男人緊抓住她的肩膀，Lina 只是睜著紅腫的雙眼，無聲地看著對方。

「你知道是誰殺害她們的嗎？」她的問話將他從回憶中拉回現實。Alejandro 習慣地低下眼，接著直視對方。他遲疑地點頭，但是又不是很肯定。

「也許，但是我不能確定。」他的心中有著底，可是他不敢坦白。

「是毒販們嗎？」Lina 想不出來，她的姐姐身為一個中學老師，會有什麼樣的仇人，把她還有十歲女兒虐殺致死。

聽到 Lina 的回問，Alejandro 沒有答覆。他的沉默，肯定了她心中的答案。

「為什麼？」她繼續問著。頭上的電風扇轉動，發出隆隆的聲音。Alejandro 看著 Lina，他知道對方簡短的問句，想要問的，是為什麼毒販們殺害了他的妻女。

「他們想要送出警告。」他的眼色沉了下來，不自覺地皺起眉。

「警告誰？」原本平穩的語氣，突然發起情緒。Lina 看著眼前的男人，她感到生氣，還有失望。也許，還有一些背叛。

我不會再回去以前的生活了，我發誓。

當年，在 Lina 發現 Alejandro 曾替販毒集團 Medellin 工作過去，她與他對質。Lina 相信 Alejandro 的承諾，因為她的姐姐 Paola 相信眼前這個男人。

也許她不應該相信的。

「警告我，還有其他像我一樣的人。」不知為何，他決定坦然面對 Lina 此刻所有的疑問。

「你做了什麼事？」她瞇起眼睛，即便內心已經猜想到原因，她還是要他親口說出答案。

「我，幫了一些老朋友。」有些心虛，Alejandro 仍舊誠實地回覆，一邊等待對方即將發洩的責罵。

「幫了一些老朋友。」她重複回答，口氣不像憤怒，而是輕蔑。她像是複述一件有趣的事情，不自主地笑起來。

他看著對方的笑態，心中卻越發難過以及自責。Alejandro 陷入自己的情緒裡，沒注意到 Lina 何時已經止住笑聲。

「你知道，那些警察們並不會作任何事情。」她回到之前的平靜。如果今天的事情是因為毒販們的鬥爭而起，哥倫比亞的警方不會插手。天曉得他們搞不好還是幫兇。Alejandro 像是同意對方的論點，微微點著頭。

他不會善罷甘休，但是他不想讓 Lina 牽扯進來。如果他在這個世界上還有些什麼責任，那就是他該確保她的安全。至少，當他再度見到死去的妻子時，他的內心能夠沒有愧疚。Alejandro 心想，該要盡快安排 Lina 回到美國。身為美國公民的她，在中西部還有父親家裡的親戚可以依靠。他知道 Lina 和他們相處的不是很好，但是他聽 Paola 說過，Lina 有著退役軍人的身分，她在家鄉還是很受歡迎。

「我們照著規矩玩，但是他們從不遵守。」Lina 看著桌面上風扇穿插白光的陰影。他沒有出聲，但神色凝重地觀察著她。

「如果我們想贏這場遊戲，我們不用遵循任何規則。」她的眼神清澈，神態堅定地和他說著。Alejandro 與她互相注視，先前還想要勸她離開的想法，在此刻遲疑。他感受到，對方復仇的心意，是和他一般強盛。

「妳想要怎麼做？」Alejandro 問。

「我們行獵。」Lina 對 Alejandro 說著。

如果毒梟們是行走在這片荒亂上的豺狼，那麼他們將會把他們一一獵捕，直到狼群的蹤跡消失殆盡。


	2. Tail

入夜之後，城市街道上仍舊充滿人群。路旁的餐廳，內外的桌椅坐滿了聊天吃飯的顧客。酒店俱樂部外頭站滿排隊的男女，夜晚才是城市生活的開啟。Martin 向外推開雜貨店的玻璃門，門上敲響的鈴聲告知店主人潮的進出。他手上拎著塑膠袋，裡面裝著兩瓶輕便包裝的牛奶。他的身材瘦小，鬆垮的衣帽讓他顯得更加不起眼。由於職務的習慣，Martin 總會環顧四周，小心確定環境後，才繼續前往下一個地點。不過今日他隨即想起，自己只是出門買牛奶喝，心裡嘲笑起自己的神經質。

他的身影穿過路上的人，不起眼的裝扮讓他不被重視。他沒注意到，在他身後不遠處，有一雙眼睛緊盯著他的行蹤。

Martin 在一棟公寓的大門前停下，這裡遠離街上人潮，與兩條街外的城市喧鬧相比，宛如另外一個世界。他拿著鑰匙低頭開門，一雙黑色的靴鞋在他身邊停下。

「好久不見了，Martin。」他皺著眉抬頭朝發聲的人影看去。Lina 穿著黑色的外套，雙手叉在外套的口袋裡。兩人互相對看一陣子，原本緊張的氣氛在 Martin 微笑的那刻打破。他走上前，呼喊 Lina 的名字像是親切。他伸出空閒的手臂擁抱對方的肩膀，兩人臉頰接觸時，Martin 感受對方臉上透出的寒意。Lina 扯動唇角，貌似友善的回應著。

「我聽說妳姐姐家人的事了。對不起我沒辦法參加喪禮。」Martin 和善的臉一副真誠的道歉，任何一個人都會相信他的誠懇。Lina 看著他，閉著嘴巴沒有回答，內心想著，對方戴著黑色粗框眼鏡下的雙眼，藏了什麼樣子的精算還有秘密。

「我們需要你的幫忙，Martin。」她口氣平穩地說著。男人注意到她言詞裡使用複數的代名詞，還未有機會追問她說「我們」是什麼意思，一個高大的身影遮蔽住眼前的街燈，站立在他們兩人伸手可即的地方。Martin 認出來人，一臉憂慮地看向 Lina。

「他在這裡幹嘛？」Martin 迫切地質問，似乎對於自己的身分暴露在 Alejandro 面前感到不安。Alejandro 移動腳步，身體擋兩人之間。他兩手放在長褲的口袋裡，低頭看向身前高度只及自己胸口的男人。

「你知道誰殺害了我的妻子還有女兒。」Alejandro 平板的語氣令 Martin 感到不寒而慄。 Martin 深吸了一口氣，覺得三人在外太久，擔心引起注意。他環顧街道四周沒有異狀後，轉身打開公寓的大門，走了進去。Alejandro 與 Lina 互相看著對方。她跟著 Martin 的腳步進門，高大的男人接在她的腳後跟進，把門關上。

Alejandro 暗褐色的皮鞋踩踏在公寓裡用石板鋪成的地上，他沒想到外觀如此不起眼的小公寓，裡頭藏著一間像是作戰中心的住所。Martin 喝著剛才買回的牛奶，視線警戒地隨著 Alejandro 巨大的身影遊走，像是擔心他觸動什麼機關一般。Martin 看著他走回 Lina 面前，兩人小聲交談後，Lina 移步到他面前。

「你想要什麼，Lina。」不等對方開口，Martin 問清他們的來意。Lina 欣賞他直接的問話。 Alejandro 的出現大概令他感到不安，畢竟沒有情報人員會喜歡看到，自己藏匿的巢穴被曝光。

Martin 如果心虛，剛才在門口，她和 Alejandro 應該已經被逮捕攻擊了。對方願意讓他們進到房裡，代表他們家人被殺害的事情，與 Martin 背後的勢力沒有關係。Lina 如此推斷，但是她卻不能百分之百的肯定。

「Paola 被殺害那天，打進急救中心的那通電話。」她詢問了當天把她們送進醫院的救護車上，第一時間趕到現場的急救人員。急救中心收到了一通電話，收到通知後派遣救護車到現場救治。  
當救護人員對她重述現場的情況，她可以看到對方眼中仍是充滿驚嚇以及恐懼。Lina 心想，如果對方知道被丟進硫酸池裡的小女孩，是個聾啞的孩子，也許對方再也無法安穩入睡。

不過，也許對方一樣能夠一夜好眠。在這些曾經或是持續壟罩在毒品以及犯罪的國度裡，復仇的殺戮，是每個人早就習慣的生活一部分。

Martin 遲疑地看向她。他把手上的牛奶放在桌上，臉色不安卻不知道該如何回應。

「那是官方的記錄，不是公開可以取得的資料。」他像是推拖一般打著官腔，他見到 Alejandro 漫步從 Lina 身後朝他逼近，原本還想繼續說著拒絕的話，硬生吞了下去。

「我們需要聽那通電話。」她無視對方委婉的拒絕還是敷衍。Lina 知道對方一定有辦法取得那通電話，他們一定要聽到那通電話。Martin 抵不過面前兩人的逼迫，也或是自己還有一點同情他們際遇的心情。他走到房內一台電腦前，拉開椅子坐下。他們跟上，看到牆上的電視螢幕快速連結到電腦顯示的畫面，沒有多久的時間，Martin 敲打鍵盤的雙手停了下來。Alejandro 不解的看著 Lina，她有著同樣的疑惑。她詢問椅子上的男人發生了什麼事情，而 Martin 只是將手指放在唇上，眼神猶豫地想著該怎麼回應。

「這並不是一通宜人的電話，內容，令人相當不安。妳確定妳想要聽嗎？」他向後退開，手扶著額頭對他們兩人說。如同 Lina 所料，作為他的工作，他很早就取得這通電話的記錄。他聽完音檔後，把對話打成報告建檔。如果他沒記錯，那是一個多禮拜前的事情。直到現在，他仍舊不時夢到電話裡頭的內容，半夜驚醒。

「撥放。」Alejandro 命令著。他的雙眼直直盯住編成檔案的音源。他一臉嚴肅，但內心充滿忐忑不安。Lina 看著 Alejandro 的側臉，接著轉頭告訴 Martin 撥放錄音。


	3. Retribution

午時，在城市郊外的公路，一輛老舊的警車停在路旁。車子裡傳來收音機轉播足球比賽的實況，吵雜的球評，在空無一人的道路上聽起來格外清楚。此時車外艷陽高照，陽光照射空氣的熱度，在車頂上散發出模糊朦朧的摺影。Angel Uribe 與其他警察一般，想在巡邏的空閒時刻打混。他熱愛的球員此時極有機會進球，全神貫注球賽的他，沒有注意到在車後不遠處，有一台黑色的重裝輕型卡車，正加快速度地筆直朝他前進。

卡車裡，坐著兩名戴著黑色滑雪頭罩的人。他們身穿黑色高機能性的戰備服裝，雙手戴著黑色的手套。Alejandro 緊握方向盤，踩著油門加速前進。副駕駛座的 Lina 一樣專注地看著前方，身上斜背的步槍，用右手穩穩地朝地固定在她腿上，像是隨時能夠面對射擊與戰鬥。

隨著球評的高聲呼吼，Angel Uribe 聽到足球被對方守門員擋下。在那刻，他和廣播裡的人一起嘆氣叫吼，甚至爆了粗口，大罵一聲。他生氣地拍打方向盤，一面搖頭，一面看向窗外，試圖轉移憤怒的心情。他低頭看著左側的後視鏡，皺起眉，以為自己眼花。

他看到後方有車燈反射，像是對著自己的車子駛來。覺得不對勁，他急忙轉頭看向車內的後照鏡，一台黑色的車影已經逼近，他還來不及反應，對方的車頭已猛力重擊警車的車尾。

Uribe 身上並無繫住安全帶。他的頭部隨著後方的撞擊，一股腦地撞上前方的玻璃窗。他感到疼痛暈眩，接著昏倒癱軟在方向盤上。

卡車撞擊警車後，Lina 從副駕駛座開門下車。她快速的舉著槍，瞄準著警車後方，快步依序檢查車內的狀況。她看到駕駛座上昏迷的 Uribe，鮮血自撞擊的傷口流下。她擺下步槍，對卡車內的 Alejandro 作了手勢，接著踹開車門，將 Uribe 從椅子上拉出。她把對方反手壓在地上，從背心口袋拿出塑膠扣繩，束緊他的手腕。此時，Alejandro 已經下車，他的手上拿著黑色的布袋，把 Uribe 的頭罩套住，貼著對方滴在頸子上的鮮血綁結。

他們合力把對方的身體丟在卡車後方的平板上，蓋上厚重的麻布，並用扣環固定，快速地駛離現場。

車內，Alejandro 與 Lina 先後拉下臉上的面罩。車外的風吹進車內。他們的臉滲著汗，神情專注看向前方的道路。就在剛剛，他們攻擊並且綁架了一名警察。這樣的罪行並不使他們畏懼，因為這一切只是他們復仇的開始。

他們想起先前聽到的那通電話。

Angel Uribe，一個平凡無奇的警察。一個多禮拜前，他收到緊急中心的報案，指稱在他駐點巡邏的地方，有嫌犯正進行殺人的犯行。受害等待救援的對象是一名成年女性，還有一個幼年女童。Uribe 接到了報案，卻沒有馬上趕到現場。一直等到救護車出現時，他才一同出現。

黑色的卡車開進一座荒置的貨櫃場。他們走下車，把仍舊昏迷的 Uribe 拖下，抓著他的手臂，一路拖向場內。  
迎面潑來的冰水把他嗆醒，Angel Uribe 睜開雙眼，全身充滿著劇痛，忍不住哀鳴著。他的雙手反綁在身後，身體坐在一張木椅上頭。白色的燈光打在他的頭頂，讓他看不清楚太遠的事物，他嘗試掙扎，身體不僅無法移動，他還注意到自己的脖子上套著一個麻繩編成的索套。

Uribe 不安地大叫著。一個高大的身影站立在他面前，他看清對方的臉，馬上停止了叫喊。Uribe 認出對方的身分，他是那個妻女被殺害的律師。此刻，他似乎清楚意識到自己的未來，但是他還是抱持希望，幻想自己能夠留下一條命。

「你知道我是誰嗎？」Alejandro 低著眼，他強忍住心底想把眼前的人撕裂成碎片的衝動。

「你是那個律師。」Uribe 發抖著點頭，發出就連自己都認不出來的聲音，恐懼地回答著。

「是誰告訴你，當天不要即刻趕到現場的？」Alejandro 慢慢逼近對方的身體，如果恐懼能用味道形容，Uribe 身上發出血的腥味還有汗臭，應該相去不遠。Uribe 搖著頭，他不敢回答 Alejandro 的問題。

Alejandro 從腰間掏出手槍，毫不猶豫地朝對方左邊的膝蓋開槍。Uribe 痛苦的哀叫，他這輩子沒有體驗過這樣的痛苦。Alejandro 把手槍瞄準警察右邊的膝蓋，看著 Uribe，等待對方給他合意的答案。

「拜託，我不知道你在講什麼。」Uribe 的話還沒說完，Alejandro 扣下板機，子彈穿過男人的右膝蓋。Angel Uribe 邊哭邊叫，劇烈的疼痛，讓他有股即刻想要死亡的衝動。Alejandro 把槍口對準 Uribe 的眉心，槍下的男人雙眼沾滿淚水，發抖看著 Alejandro。

「這是你最後的機會了，Uribe。是誰指使你的？」Alejandro 伸手抹開對方額頭上混著汗水還有乾涸的血的液體，帶著手套的手指接觸到對方皮膚的那刻，受傷的男人驚恐地顫抖一下。Uribe 知道自己的苦難快要結束了。

如果對方把子彈送進他的頭裡，腳上的疼痛就再也不會存在。

但 Uribe 只是一名平凡的警員。他沒有接受過軍人的訓練，不知道什麼叫做寧死不屈。他也沒有接受過太高的教育，不知道對方在得不到情報之前，不會讓他喪命。就像一名平凡的人，在死亡之前，他本能地想要逃離存活。他拼命地求饒著，也許給予對方想要的答案，冀望行刑者能夠赦免他的性命。

不過，受傷的警察只是看著 Alejandro 發抖，雙唇緊閉，不敢回答 Alejandro 的問題。因為即便平凡愚鈍如他，也知道背叛收買他的人，自己必死無疑。

「你殺了我吧。反正他們也會把我殺死的。」他鼓起最大的勇氣說著，即使 Alejandro 冷峻的眼神依舊使他發抖。

「但是你的女兒 Camila 該怎麼辦？你願意看到她因你而死嗎？」一個女人的聲音在 Uribe 右側出現，他轉頭循聲望去，看到一個深褐色頭髮的女人站在 Alejando 身邊。她和眼前的男人穿著類似的黑色裝束，手上拿著電話，一同冷酷地看著他。

聽到對方提及女兒 Camila 的名字，身為人父 Uribe 擔心親兒的安危而害怕。他情緒激動。對女人大聲吼叫，急切想要知道對方把 Camila 怎麼了。Lina 把電話放到 Uribe 耳邊，電話的另一頭傳來女孩哭叫父親的聲音。

「告訴我是誰指使你的，你的女兒就會被放過。」她把電話拿開，看著 Uribe 苦苦哀求後，平靜地說出她的要求。警察眨著眼睛，來回看著 Lina 與 Alejandro。女兒 Camila 哭喊的聲音持續從電話的話筒傳出，在最後一刻，他放棄了。

「是 Sonora。不只是我，他們收買了好幾個部門的警察。」當他被告知自己被選中，將有額外收入時，Uribe 沒有想過會有今天這樣的下場。

「墨西哥人。」Alejandro 確認著，Uribe 急忙同意地點頭。他看著 Alejandro，一邊注意 Lina 手上的電話。Alejandro 側眼看了 Lina 一眼，接著回頭看向 Uribe。警察跟隨著男人的動作移動視線，而當他與 Alejandro 四目相對時，Uribe 還沒意識對方眼中的殺意。Alejandro 扣下板機，毫不猶豫地將子彈送進對方的腦袋裡。


	4. Decoy

警車聚集在廢棄的貨櫃場，一旁還有電視台記者的連線採訪車。一大清早，沒有人想過郊外廢棄的建築會引起這麼大的騷動。貨櫃場的倉庫裡，鐵製的橫柱上掛著一具人體。男人的脖子套著麻繩，看起來是藉由一旁的機器捲輪，被吊在空中。他的雙手被反綁在後，兩眉之間有個彈孔，後腦被子彈的碎片炸開，血肉模糊。在他的腳下，一把木製的椅子像是從高空落下，折碎在地。地上用鮮血拼寫出西文的單字，意思是告密者。

警方用起重機把屍體放下，接觸地面時，機器沒有控制好，男屍頭部朝下，碰撞到地面。一個暗色的物體從男人的嘴巴掉落而出，工作人員靠近查看，驚呼一聲。

那是一條用刀砍下的舌頭。而舌頭的主人，就是躺在地上的屍體，警官 Uribe。

警方將 Uribe 的屍體放上擔架，蓋上白色的布罩，推出現場。早在一旁等候的媒體記者見機不可失，封擁而上。攝影師不停地按著相機的快門，如果可以，真想伸手拉開那塊白布，照張清楚的屍體相片。

擔架被快速地推入車中，救護車緊接著開離現場。媒體記者持續地報導，一旁，手機來電的聲音響起。一個穿著暗綠色警裝的男人從口袋中拿出電話，放在耳邊聽著。

Juan Sanchez 仔細聽著電話裡的內容，沒有太多的對話。他簡短的回應像是認同，點頭以後，將通話切斷，放回口袋。記者們仍舊生動地報導，一名警察收受墨西哥毒梟集團 Sonora 賄賂，但疑似背叛告密，被毒梟私刑處死，屍體今晨在廢棄貨櫃場被發現的故事。

Lina 透過鏡子，看著身後的電視。警察被殺害的報導已經持續報導了三天，目前偵辦的方向鎖定 Sonora 以及他們對警方行賄的網路。女性記者的聲調，在空無一人的準備室裡聽起來格外刺耳。她沒有繼續注意報導的內容，視線放回眼前的鏡子。她閉上雙眼，手裡握緊戴在脖子上的十字架項鍊，默默地念著一小段祝禱詞。她睜開雙眼，將項鍊收回衣服裡。Lina 低頭看了一眼左手腕，虎口的地方像是有道刮傷，上頭貼了一塊拇指大小的人工皮膚。

她推開準備室的門走出，身上穿著淺藍色的醫護工作服。她跟著其他工作人員來到急診室的門口，剛才接到通知，有台救護車載了傷者，即將抵達他們的醫院。車子到達時，她和其他人一起把擔架抬下車。正當其他工作人員將患者推進急診室的大門時，一名穿著救護車急救人員衣裝的男子，從她後方伸手掩住她的口鼻，用力把她拉進救護車內。

車子急速開離醫院，沒有人注意到方才發生了什麼事。


	5. Revelation

攝影機的鏡頭運轉著。一雙男人的手調整三角架的高度，上下移動聚焦畫面。鏡頭中，一個身著淺藍色衣服的人坐在椅子上，身形看起來像是個女人。她的雙手反綁在身後，頭上罩著黑色的布罩。Juan Sanchez 將麻繩繞成索圈，套在女人的頸上。他拉開黑色的布罩，突來的強光讓 Lina 側頭，瞇起眼。貼在她嘴巴上的厚膠帶被對方用力撕下。她吃痛地皺眉，警戒地看著四周。

「你的攝影機架設好沒？」Sanchez 不耐地回頭朝攝影機的方向叫嚷，他手上的槍對著 Lina，注意力放在調整鏡頭的夥伴身上。坐在攝影機後方的男人嘟噥著，不滿 Sanchez 粗魯的態度。

當 Sanchez 開口的時刻，Lina 隨即認出他是綁她上車，將她反手綑綁的人。同時，她認出對方，是那個打電話到緊急中心的男人。

「你殺了我的姐姐，還有她的女兒。」Lina 無畏瞄準著自己的槍口，口氣冰冷地詢問對方。Sanchez 被她突來的提問嚇到，但是他很快回復冷靜。他吸吸鼻子，舉著槍朝她接近。

「閉上妳的嘴，賤人。」他真不該把她嘴上的膠布撕開。如果不是上面的人交代要把處決的過程錄下來，送給那個替 Medellin 工作的殺手看，他一點都不想要聽這個女人發出的任何聲音。

上次他們就是忘了封嘴，當他們將女兒丟進硫酸池裡，小孩的媽媽哭天喊地的尖叫，搞得他到現在還是難以入眠。當他們砍掉小孩母親的雙手時，她的慘叫太淒厲，讓他們只好趕緊開槍結束她的性命，現場才安靜下來。殺害女人以及小孩最討厭的地方，Sanchez 心裡說道，就是那無法忍受的尖叫聲還有哭哭啼啼。

「為什麼要殺她們？」她口氣堅硬。對方受不了她的聲音，上前打了她一巴掌。他把手槍舉起，又再度瞄準 Lina，警告她不要吵鬧。他不耐地又轉過頭，對身後的人大聲叫問準備好沒。

被掌臉的 Lina 無視臉頰上的剌痛。她看著室內的兩個男人，嘗試移動反綁在身後的雙手。她伸出右手的手指，沿著左掌，觸碰到左手的虎口。她撕掉左手腕上貼緊的人工皮膚，一小段銀色的金屬，像是露出線頭一般，穿出腕上的皮膚。Lina 用指甲摳著金屬粗線，從皮下拉出一條將近四吋長的線鋸。紅色的血珠沿著下垂的手掌滴落。她熟練地將線鋸擺放在綑綁住雙手的尼龍繩之間，來回拉鋸。一下子的時間，繩子就被切斷。她持續把手放在身後，仔細觀察對方接下來的動作。

「好了你可以開始了。」攝影機前的男人叫著，告訴 Sanchez 他的錄影設定已經完成。舉著槍的男人聽到對方的話，低頭伸手探進褲子的口袋，想要拿出口袋裡的黑色面罩，這樣等會錄影槍決的時候，才不會把自己的臉給錄進去。

Lina 捕捉到機會，從椅子上站起，伸手把 Sanchez 的手槍奪到手中。她朝對方左右的膝蓋快速發射兩槍，Sanchez 應聲跪倒在地。在她的身後，同時響起槍擊的聲音。Lina 轉過頭，看見 Alejandro 已經把攝影機方的男人擊斃在地。

Alejandro 用腳踢了躺在地上的人體，確定對方已經死亡。他扶起被踢倒的攝影機，破碎的鏡頭無法拍攝到聚焦的畫面，但是仍舊可以捕捉到模糊的影像還有聲音。

Lina 拉開套在脖子上的繩索，側眼看著癱倒在地的 Sanchez 扶著雙腿，吃痛地大聲哭嚎。Alejandro 走近，他將斜背在身後的背包拿給 Lina，另一隻手不忘舉槍對準躺在地上的男人。Lina 接過背包，將手上的繩索丟給 Alejandro。

她拉開背包，從裡頭拿出紗布，隨意地捆綁在流血的手腕上。Lina 接著拿出黑色的手套戴上，拿起 Alejandro 手上的索套，圈在 Sanchez 的兩隻腳踝上。

男人被倒吊著，身體的重量拉扯他受傷的膝蓋。他想要伸手摀住不斷哭泣的臉，及刻發覺自己的雙手，不知什麼時候，被塑膠的扣繩掌心合十綁住。Sanchez 搖晃身體，面前的男人坐在椅子上，面對面地與他四目相接。

Alejandro 拉下 Sanchez 的手臂，來回檢視對方手上的刺青。那個警察沒有說謊，眼前的人的確是 Sorona 的成員。Alejandro 將手上的槍抵在對方的太陽穴上，輕聲問著對方的名字。Sanchez 照實地回覆，男人不慍不火的態度，令他心底直發毛。

「是誰指使你，動手殺害我的妻子和女兒的？」Alejandro 低眼問著，倒掛的男人搖抖著頭，沒有回答 Alejandro 的問題。

Alejandro 抬頭看了站在身旁的 Lina 一眼。她戴上透明的橡膠護目鏡，手上拿著手術刀撕破 Sanchez 大腿後方的褲子。她的左手像是在尋找東西一般在對方的肌膚上遊走，Sanchez 感受到對方的觸摸，身體微微發抖。還沒搞清楚狀況，一股撕裂心肺的劇痛從腿後衝來。他嚎啕大喊，奮力舉身，看見自己的大腿後方插了一根手術刀，鮮紅的血噗噗地噴灑而出，滴在地上。

Alejandro 再問了一次同樣的問題，被鼻水還有眼淚嗆臉的 Sanchez 沒有力氣回答。他皺緊臉，沒想過後腿的神經會帶來這麼駭人的痛楚。見他沒有回答，Lina 轉動手術刀讓疼痛感更加強烈。

「Fausto Alarcón！」Sanchez 受不了折磨，大聲地叫喊出他不應該背叛的名字。他哭喊著，凌亂破碎的字句，象徵他已經瀕臨崩潰的理智極限。Alejandro 站起身往後移動，Lina 跟著站到他的身邊。他們面對 Sanchez 倒吊的身體，先後舉起槍，朝著對方，發洩式地射擊。兩人從未眨眼，直到手槍的子彈雙雙用盡才停止發射。

攝影機持續錄影著。模糊的鏡頭，捕捉到 Alejandro 與 Lina 接近而後離開的身影。在他們身後，兩具倒吊的屍體掛在空中。他們的手掌被砍下，眼窩處凹陷見骨，暗紅色的血沿著臉龐，緩緩地滴在水泥地上。

屍身下，擺放兩雙被截斷的手掌。掌心中，放著四顆沾血的眼球。


	6. Unwarranted Alliance

時值盛夏，四季分明的肯塔基州正承受著夏日的熱浪。一年一度舉辦的農牧博覽會正在市中心的露天展覽會場舉行，今年的主題是豬，趁著工作空檔，Matt Graver 特地跑來看行軍的小豬。其實說白了只是農夫將飼養的豬隻，從一個豬圈趕到另外一個圈子裡，背景放了軍樂搭配。他在網路上看了影片，感到有趣，想要親臨現場。

今天是特別的日子，如果在下午四點以前進場，門票免費。中午的烈陽曬得正烈，即使有免費入場的優惠也無法吸引人潮，僅有幾個食物攤販，爐上冒著炊煙，懶散地服務路過的散碎人群。

Matt Graver 手中拿著門口發放的導覽簡介，上頭列出這次展覽的節目表。他從展覽館步出，將擱置在頭上的太陽眼鏡拉下戴上，有些氣惱地把簡介隨手丟進一旁的垃圾桶裡。

他沒看到小豬。早知道不該依賴別人幫他查表演時間，不過他明明只需要連上網路就可以自己查到。對方以為他只要看豬，替他找了「今年養出最重的豬」的展示，而不是他一心想看的「行軍的小豬」。他在坐位上看了十分鐘的豬公們，實在無法忍受，覺得噁心，索性離開。他決定吃些甜的改變心情，雙腳踏著穿襪的拖鞋朝食物攤販的位子移動。

他拿著紙杯，裡面裝著灑滿糖粉的小吉拿。他找了沒人的板凳敞臂坐著，一隻手捏著甜食吃著，不時把手指放進嘴裡，舔淨沾在指上的糖粉。他嘆口氣，看著前方發呆放鬆著。心想明天是不是還要再來一次，看看他的「行軍的小豬」。但是想到入場費是十塊美金，他覺得有點浪費。

「你看起來又更老了，Graver。」Matt Graver 抬眉看向來人，金屬框的太陽眼鏡自鼻樑滑下。他認得來人，想著對方在這種天氣穿黑衣，難道不會太熱？

「好久不見了，Lina。妳還是一樣這麼親切迷人。」他開朗地笑著回應。Lina 聽到他話裡揶揄諷刺的口氣，倒也沒有生氣。見她沒有反應，Matt 習慣地噘起嘴，把手中的紙杯放在一旁。他拍拍雙手，把手上的糖粉拍掉。拿起紙巾，順手擦著嘴。

「妳還記得上次妳帶我來這裡的事情嗎？天啊，那大概是四年前的事情了。」Matt 將滑落的墨鏡推上鼻樑，一隻手撫摸帶些胡渣的下巴，態度隨性地回憶過往。

「我來找你是要和你討論事情。」不是來這裡敘舊。Lina 沒把話說明，但是冷酷的語氣像是潑了一桶冷水，澆熄兩人之間早就決裂的客套。

「那麼，開口吧。」他一改先前和善略帶戲謔的態度，低沉的語調宛如朝對方下了命令一般。

「我需要你的幫助。」Lina 的口氣聽起來不是很甘願，Matt 倒是很享受看她充滿倔強又得屈服的模樣。

「妳總是帶著一把槍尋求別人的幫忙嗎？」他指著 Lina 放在外套口袋裡的手，如果沒有估計錯誤，對方的槍口正對著他。

「不是一把，是兩把。」在他身後，一個帶著口音的男聲自耳後響起。Alejandro 拿槍抵住 Matt 的後背，然後緩緩地向旁邊移動，走到 Lina 身邊。Matt 的雙眼跟著 Alejandro 移動，他短暫地抬眉表示訝異，但是很快就恢復往常的冷靜。

「啊，是妳姐姐的丈夫。」他上揚的嘴角笑著，看起來不像是被威脅的人。看著他無畏的態度，Lina 心底不免起疑。

「妳真的以為 Martin 不會和我說妳們要來找我的事情嗎？」原本空無一人的四周，突然走出數名舉著步槍，身穿淡色迷彩戰服的士兵。他們把槍口對準圍在中心的 Alejandro 以及 Lina，像是早有準備地等待他們踏入陷阱。

Alejandro 和 Lina 放下手中的槍，他們的表情鎮定，讓人看不出來兩人對於局勢的轉變有何感想。士兵們上前反手抓住她們，像是模擬好的演練，熟練地將兩人帶離現場。Matt 接過士兵遞過來從 Alejandro 和 Lina 手上卸下的手槍，注意到兩人槍上的保險栓還開著，手槍並未上膛。他像是意會到什麼的樣子，莞爾一笑。除非有新的科技武器，能夠讓不上膛的手槍發射出子彈，剛才他逮捕的兩人，應該打從一開始就沒有想動用武力的打算。

士兵們將他們兩人帶進黑色的休旅車前，Alejandro 與 Lina 分別坐在後座左右窗戶旁。關上車門，駕駛座的男人身穿黑色防彈衣，透過後視鏡緊盯住他們。Alejandro 和 Lina 觀察四周後，看著對方，此時 Matt 打開副駕駛座的車門，俐落地坐上車。他關起車門，下達指令，黑色的休旅車與前後數台相同的車種，行成車隊，離開露天展覽場地。

車隊行駛上國道。車內，四人保持著安靜。Alejandro 看著窗外的景色，青綠色的平原種植大面積的大豆以及玉米。

「這是你第一次來肯塔基州吧。這裡的景色，想必對你而言相當特殊。」Matt 轉過身，對著後方的 Alejandro 說著。Alejandro 看了他一眼，沒有回答。

這裡的景色的確陌生，但這並不是他第一次拜訪這塊美國的聯邦州。如果他沒記錯，上次他來的時候，算起來是好幾年前的事情。當時他與新婚不久的妻子 Paola 一起造訪。她帶著四個月的身孕，從哥倫比亞飛到這裡，參加她和 Lina 的父親 Liam Gillick 的喪禮。

他記得那是一個下雪的季節，熟悉熱帶氣候的夫妻兩人，遇到就連當地人都難得經歷的冰天雪地，而吃了不少苦頭。Paola 的父親是個退伍的軍人，晚年得了咽喉癌，就連他們夫妻的婚禮，也因為當時接受化療，身體虛弱無法長途跋涉參與。Alejandro 在對方生前只有見過丈人一次面，對方當時已是風中殘燭的病體，他懷疑對方是否有見過他的記憶。

喪禮上，Lina 穿著藍黑色的軍人制服，挺直腰背坐在椅子上，謹慎地回應著前來致意的訪客。那不是 Alejandro 第一次見到 Lina；他從以前就從妻子口中得知她的妹妹在美國陸軍服役的事情。不過，那是他第一次看見她穿著軍裝的樣子。直到今天，他還是忘不了，喪禮結束後，Lina 和其他人一起扛著父親的木棺，神情凝重地走在雪地裡的樣子。

Matt 見 Alejandro 沒有回應他的話，卻一點也不介意。他看見 Lina 朝著窗外望著，腦中跑過千頭萬緒。

「如同我剛才提到的，上次我來這裡，是你妻子的妹妹親自當導覽，帶我參觀的。」Matt 的口氣輕鬆帶著揶揄，Alejandro 注意到對方像是刻意嘲弄 Lina 一般，想用言詞激起她的反應。果不其然，聽到前座男人的發話，Lina 馬上將視線轉到 Matt 身上，惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼。兇厲的眼神雖然沒有止住對方臉上的笑意，但是成功塞住男人的嘴，不再提及與她相關的話題。他正身坐回副駕駛座，和開車的男子有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著。Alejandro 注意到她仍舊瞪視著前方男人的後腦，直到她發現自己觀察著她，Lina 才收回視線，轉頭看向窗外。

Matt Graver。如果不是走投無路，她有生之年絕對不會主動來找他這個人。


	7. The Deal

「我們在哪裡？」Alejandro 看見車隊開進軍隊基地的建築物，好奇地問著。

「Fort Campbell，美國陸軍的基地。」Lina 簡潔回答他的問題，聽到她的答覆，坐在前座的 Matt 嘴角上揚微笑著。

車隊在停機坪停下。Alejandro 和 Lina 跟著士兵下車，移動至一旁停放著戰機的廠房裡。此刻正有戰鬥機準備升起開始例行的巡邏，轉動的噴射引擎發出巨大的聲響。他們兩人穿越過走廊，被帶進一間作戰室裡。Matt 跟著進門，和隨行的士兵交代幾句話後，關上門，留下自己和 Alejandro 與 Lina 在會議室中。

「你們說要討論，那麼，開口吧。」Matt 身體靠在牆邊，他朝面前的兩人張開雙臂聳肩，等待他們回應。Alejandro 側眼看著 Lina，她看了他一眼，接著轉頭看向靠牆的男人。

「Fausto Alarcón。」Lina 說了那個她已經在心裡嘶吼千遍的名字。

「誰？」Matt 抿著嘴搖頭，貌似不解她在說些什麼。

「別和我裝傻，Graver。」Alejandro 見 Lina 粗語地警告 Matt，對方呼口氣，擺著手無奈表示自己被識破，只好放棄裝模作樣。

「妳指的是那個墨西哥毒販的首領吧？妳想要怎樣？」

「我們想要他的命。」Alejandro 平靜地說著。Matt 撇嘴盯著眼前高大的男人，接著望向站在男人身邊的 Lina。兩人嚴肅的表情告訴他，他們是認真的。

Matt 不可置信地搖著頭，無奈地笑出聲。

「你們知道他是在美國政府利益資產名單上的人物吧。」他看著 Lina，相信對方不會忘記這個名單代表的意義。

他們當然知道這個名單的意思。如果不是因為這個名單，他們兩人也不會前來美國，找尋 Matt Graver 的幫忙。

Alejandro 原本不是很了解，為什麼他們不能找到 Fausto Alarcón，將他殺害進行復仇，但那夜，透過 Martin 和 Lina 的爭執，他才了解事情的複雜性。

「如果哪個人或是團體，被放在美國政府的利益資產名單上，那就代表，那個人或是團體，帶有美國政府相關的利益。」Martin 仔細地解釋給 Alejandro 聽。他知道自己此刻，光是和 Alejandro 交談，就已違反了無數條保密的規定。

他看著聽到這個消息後十分沮喪的 Lina；她大聲咒罵，氣憤地走到一旁。

「你的意思是我們不能直接殺了 Alarcón。」Alejandro 依照他們的回應推論著。在目睹 Lina 行動能力後，他相信兩人合作一定能夠找到 Alarcón，把他宰了。然而，此時她失望的表現，Alejandro 能想到的困難點，應該是在他們能力之外可以掌控的事。

「如果我們沒有美國政府的允許，而抹滅了他們的資產，我們就和死了一樣沒有差別。」美國政府會將他們列為敵人。對付敵人，政府會派出特種人員，追殺他們到天涯海角。她以前就是追殺國家敵人的一員，她比任何人都更了解事情的後果。

「除非，你們可以找到一個能夠說服政府的人幫助你們。」Martin 神態認真地建議。她知道 Martin 指的人是誰，這也是為什麼，即便她再怎樣不願意，他們還是來找 Matt Graver 尋求幫忙。

Lina 看著眼前邋塌的男人，即便認識他已有幾年的時間，她還是搞不清楚要怎樣應付他。

「我們知道他在名單上。也是因為這樣，我們才會來找你幫忙。」她一如以往地誠實回覆。

「不，我沒辦法幫妳。」Matt 搖了頭，果決地拒絕她的要求。他看著眼前的男女，兩人皆漠然地回望著他。Matt 雙臂抱胸，來回地在他們面前踱步。Alejandro 見他在 Lina 面前停下，看著他們兩人，臉上露出慧黠的笑容。

「不過，如果妳能幫我一件事，或許我能替你們想辦法。」他嘗試想要表現出誠懇的樣子，但是他臉上只不住的笑意，令人生厭。

「你想要什麼？」Lina 平靜地問著，口氣似乎有些不耐。

「就我所知，上校 Langford 幾個月前曾經和妳連絡，招募妳參與一項第一級部隊的海外任務。」Matt 一改先前玩笑的態度，認真地對 Lina 說著。Alejandro 並不清楚他們談論的對話內容，但是他觀察到，Lina 臉上那個瞬間明瞭一切的表情。

「我已經拒絕他了。」Lina 右手握拳，Alejandro 猜想她應該有些憤怒。

「他要我再問妳一次。」Matt 臉上再度掛上那張得意的笑臉。「如果妳願意幫助他，也許我能想辦法幫助你們。」他希望對方能夠作出正確的決定，至少對他來說，那是他想要的決定。

Alejandro 看見 Lina 低眼看著地板，似乎正認真的思考著。最後，她終於鬆開握拳的手掌，抬起視線，看著眼前等待答案的男人。

「告訴 Langford 他得逞了。我會加入他的任務，而你必須幫助我們除掉 Alarcón。」Alejandro 見到 Matt 滿意地笑了。Lina 側頭看向 Alejandro，像是任務達成一般，眼神堅定地看著他。Alejandro 直覺地皺了眉，對於眼前的事態，內心感到些微地擔憂。


	8. The Pawn

Alejandro 站在臥床前，左手拉開卡其色的西裝外套，將手掌放在褲子口袋裡。他的右手拿著手機，電話傳出個男人的聲音，謹慎地對他說著，像是囑咐重要的指令。Alejandro 輕聲地回應，他沒有吐露太多的字句，僅是輕輕點頭或是出聲同意。他拉開窗簾，看到斜對面房間的門前站了一個熟悉的身影。穿著拖鞋的男人敲著門，不久，房裡的人開門應對。他看見 Lina 和對方交換了言詞，女子的態度似乎有些猶豫。她最終還是讓男人進了房間，遲疑一陣後才把房門關上。

Alejandro 結束手中的電話，接著把窗簾拉上。門外，蟲子的鳴叫聲在溫暖的夏夜裡，綿延地傳叫著。

隔日，他們被帶到像是軍備倉庫的廠房。他們被囑咐坐在椅子上等候著，在他們眼前，是一張展開立起的摺疊桌。Matt 手中拿著一杯熱咖啡，用手梳理著頭髮，緩步走了進來。他爽快地和他們打招呼，喝著咖啡，皺著臉表示自己不喜歡這杯咖啡的味道。

「所以呢，我連絡上了 Langford 上校，他很開心妳的加入。」Matt 將咖啡放在桌上，身體倚著桌沿，愉悅地對 Lina 說著。

「我何時得出發？」她無動於衷地詢問著，和對方開心的態度形成強烈對比。

「讓我看看。」Matt 伸手作勢看著手錶。「妳的出發時間，是現在。」他瞇著眼，臉上喜滋滋地對她宣告。她好像沒有太大的驚訝，代表了解地點頭。

「妳會跟著這位軍士，搭機前往北卡羅萊納州的 Jacksonville。在那裡，Langford 上校會派人和妳會合。」Matt 伸手抓抓臉頰，覺得皮膚有些乾燥，想著自己將護唇膏放到哪了。

「我能私底下和他講些話嗎？」在她出發前，Lina 打算和 Alejandro 交待一些事情。

Alejandro 跟著 Lina 走到一旁，她環顧四周，確定沒有人後，伸手從褲子的口袋裡拿了東西出來。

「這個交給你。」Alejandro 張開手掌，Lina 將十字架項鍊放在男人的掌心。Alejandro 看似帶點情緒，面色激動地看著她。

「我想她會希望你帶著她。」那條項鍊是 Paola 生前戴在身上的。處理遺物的時候，Alejandro 將它交給 Lina。他記得妻子說過那條項鍊是她的母親托付給她，應該有著悠久的歷史傳承紀念。

Alejandro 握手收下項鍊，心裡有股遲疑但是不知道如何開口。

「妳會沒事吧？」他不知道她即將參與的是什麼任務，但是他能感受到那不是一件輕鬆的責任。

「我會沒事的。」Lina 難得對他笑了，看著對方微笑的臉，Alejandro 並不感到放心。

「他說我要先去北卡，不過我挺確定那不是我會抵達的地方。」考慮到任務的機密，在沒有通過安全調查核准的 Alejandro 面前，她猜想 Matt 大概隨便瞎掰一個目的地。「不過我會沒事的。」她又再度露出那樣堅定的眼神，似乎充滿了信心。

Lina 的視線飄向後方，她眼帶警戒地看著正和其他士兵交談的 Matt，接著將目光放回 Alejandro 身上。「你要記得，在這裡別相信任何人。」Lina 語帶警告地對他說。Alejandro 側著頭看向 Matt，了解她想傳達的訊息。

「別相信任何人，尤其是美國政府。」Alejandro 挑眉，他沒想到對方會如此直白。

「我以為妳是美國軍隊的官兵。」言下之意，Alejandro 以為她對自己的國家，至少有著基本的信心。

Lina 搖搖頭，「如果我有在軍隊裡學到任何事，那就是別對你的政府抱持太多的期望。」她貌似警戒，像是對於眼前的一切人事物充滿不信任。Alejandro 從未與她談論過類似的話題，心裡覺得自己又認識了 Lina 一些。

「妳不相信任何人？」他複述式地問著。「我誰都不相信。」她肯定的說著。

「那麼我呢？」Alejandro 臉上看不出情緒地問了 Lina。她沒有預料對方會問她這個問題，有些困惑帶著不解看著他。

Alejandro 看見她眼中的猶豫，自己的提問想必帶給她極大的困擾。他並不期望對方會給他正面的回答，但是為了安定自己內心的不安，他還是開口問了她。

「你是家人。」沒有正面回覆，這是她唯一能夠想到的答案。Alejandro 聽了對方的回答，嚐試地在心裡慢慢意會她的意思。

「嘿 Gillick，不要再婆婆媽媽的閒聊了。快點動作，你還有飛機要趕。」站在不遠處的 Matt 對著他們兩人叫喊。他沒聽到兩人的對話內容，但是他們拖拖拉拉的樣子像是在訣別一般，Matt 忍不住覺得好笑。她只是去出項任務，不是一去不回。

聽到 Matt 的催趕，Alejandro 知道是他們該道別的時刻。兩人僵持地看著對方，一瞬間居然不知道該怎樣告別。一直到 Lina 作了手勢，才化解尷尬的場面。她用拇指摸了自己的鼻頭，然後握拳停在兩人之間。她的拳頭對向 Alejandro。他認得她這個手勢。每次 Lina 和他的女兒道別時，她們一大一小會以這個方式作為訊號。Alejandro 跟著比劃，伸出拳頭輕輕地擊上她的拳。

Lina 跟隨軍士離開。Alejandro 把手中的項鍊收進口袋，看著她的背影離去。Matt 不知何時來到他的身邊站著。Alejandro 見到 Lina 已經遠離，開口對 Matt 說話。

「她會沒事吧。」雖然 Lina 向他保證，Alejandro 還是擔心，自己把她送上未知的困境。Matt 噗地笑出聲，他不懂為何在他們三人之中，自己是唯一對 Lina 有信心的。

「她當然會沒事。她都已經幹這行有十幾年的經驗了。」Matt 了解任務的困難，也因為如此，Langford 才會堅持招募 Lina 回來，不管用什麼方式。

Alejandro 無語，眼下的情況，他也只能這樣相信。

「她應該不知道我們兩個認識的事情吧。」Matt 撤下笑容，有些嚴肅地問著。Alejando 搖頭，告訴對方 Lina 並不知道在此之前，他與 Matt 早已認識。

「這樣很好，我們最好保持這樣的狀況。」Matt 轉身面向高大的 Alejandro，滿臉自信地對他笑著。

「就像我們之前和你的雇主談好的條件，你幫助我們達成目的，我就會協助你們，合作摧毀大家共同的敵人。」他重新敘述雙方先前談好的條件。

這一切的事情早已安排好，只是有些人在不自知的情況下，被放上棋盤。

「昨天晚上我聯絡了我的雇主，他了解事情將會依照計畫進行。」Alejandro 提及昨晚連繫的通話，與 Matt 確認他們的合作將會按照計畫進行。

「太棒了。如果是這樣，我們可以開始行動了。」他開心地拍著手。Alejandro 只是靜靜地看著對方，沒有發表更多的言論

「這次的目的地是哪裡？」Alejandro 繫上安全帶，問著前方橫躺在座椅上的 Matt。他們搭乘著軍隊所屬的私人飛機，機長正等待機坪清空，準備起飛。

「你沒聽說嗎？今早在亞利桑那州的邊界，發生了一件爆炸案呢。」Matt 調整背後的枕頭，雙腳伸直，把睡眠的眼罩覆蓋在眼睛上，口氣輕鬆地宣告他們的目的地。Alejandro 看著隨即呼呼大睡的 Matt，目光轉向窗外。

隨著飛機逐漸上升的高度，眼下的建築物縮小成黑點。它被雲層漸漸地掩蓋，最終，在他眼中消失。


End file.
